Michael Clarke Duncan
Michael Clarke Duncan (1957 - 2012) Film Deaths *''The Green Mile (1999)'' [John Coffey]: Executed in the electric chair, while Tom Hanks, James Cromwell and the other guards reluctantly oversees the execution (his badly burned body is later seen by Tom in the mortuary). *''The Whole Nine Yards (2000)'' [Franklin 'Frankie Figs' Figueroa]: Shot in the chest by Bruce Willis on the deck of a boat, after Bruce suddenly shifts his arm from Matthew Perry to Michael. *''Pursued (2004)'' [Franklin Westbrook]: Shot in the head by Christian Slater, who makes it look like suicide *''The Island (2005)'' [Starkweather]: Dies (off-screen) in surgery when the organs are harvested to transplant into his "sponsor"; we last see him on the operation table after being subdued and dragged back into surgery. (Note: this is his character's a clone, as his original character is briefly seen on a sports poster as a basketball player (and 'survives' the film)). *''Sin City (2005)'' [Manute]: Shot repeatedly (along with his gang of thugs) in an ambush by Clive Owen, Rosario Dawson, and Rosario's gang of prostitutes. *''American Crude (2008)'' [Spinks]: Shot repeatedly in the back and chest by a dying Jennifer Esposito after he runs her over as revenge for racially berating him (and while double-crossing her). He dies after falling on top of her, so she can't escape. *''Kung Fu Panda (2008; animated)'' [Commander Vichir]: Dies when Ian McShane causes an explosion sending Michael and his soldiers outside. *''The Legend of Chun-Li (2009)'' [Balrog / Bison (Japanese Version)]: Freezes to death after Robin Shou impales him with a pipe at the end of a fight. *''A Resurrection (Lost Sanctuary)' (2013)' Addison:'' Throat slit by either Antonio Costa or Patrick de Ledebur (off-screen); his body is shown when Mischa Barton discovers him. (This film was released a year after his real-life death). Television Deaths *''Teen Titans: Cyborg the Barbarian (2005; animated)'' [Krall]: Voicing a character from the past, Krall is killed by Sarasim (Kimberly Brooks) (offscreen). A book shows a picture of his dead body with Sarasim standing on it. Video Game Deaths *''Soldier of Fortune'' (2000) [Aaron Parsons/Hawk]: Shot in the chest at gunpoint by Earl Boen as Todd Susman looks on. *''The Suffering: Ties That Bind'' (2005) [Blackmore]: Portraying an alternate personality of the player character, he is erased from Torque's mind in the "good" ending of the game. (Michael survives in the game's other endings.) Gallery John Coffey.PNG|Michael Clarke Duncan in The Green Mile Duncan, Michael Clarke Duncan, Michael Clarke Duncan, Michael Clarke Duncan, Michael Clarke Duncan, Michael Clarke Duncan, Michael Clarke Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Death scenes by surgery Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Martial artists Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by hate crime Category:Heart attack victims Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Voice Actors Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Athletes Category:Marvel Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Frank Darabont Movies Category:Died during production Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Disney Stars Category:Vegetarians Category:Animation Stars Category:Kung Fu Panda Cast Members Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Actors who died in Stephen Sommers Movies Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Two and a Half Men Cast Members Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:DC Stars Category:Daredevil Cast Members Category:Superhero Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Legends Category:Kim Possible cast members Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Brother Bear Category:Racing Stripes Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Bold and the Beautiful Cast Members Category:Miramax Stars Category:Bones Cast Members Category:Jimmy Neutron cast members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:King of the Hill cast members Category:The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Cast Members Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Sin City Cast Members Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Fresh Prince of Bel-Air cast members Category:Saints Row Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Planet of the Apes cast members Category:Death scenes by staged suicide